Atropello casi mortal
by Cris Snape
Summary: Percy no miraba por dónde iba cuando ese coche le atropelló, pero es que se sentía demasiado abatido y no podía imaginar lo que el destino le tenía preparado. Escrito para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. Parte 1

**ATROPELLO CASI MORTAL**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Heridas de guerra"**__ del foro __**"La Sala de los Menesteres"**__. En esta ocasión, se trata de escribir sobre un personaje al que le haya afectado cualquiera de las guerras del universo mágico de Harry Potter. Yo he escogido a Percy Weasley porque me encanta y porque tenía ganas de emparejarlo nuevamente con Audrey. Decir que la imagen de la portada se la he mangado de mala manera a Ammiel (espero que venga a estrangularme) pero es que en nuestras mentes, Audrey es la mezcla perfecta entre Audrey Hepburn y Audrey Taotou y Percy es Simon Woods. ¡Y ella los tiene a los dos! Y ya no me enrollo más. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**I**

Delgada y pálida. Demacrada. Penelope Clearwater está recostada en una de las camas de San Mungo y Percy apenas puede reconocerla. La joven bruja se ha dejado media vida en Azkaban y su antiguo novio del colegio, ése con el que compartía caricias furtivas y sonrisas nerviosas, quiere devolvérsela. Pero Penny no se lo va a permitir. Aunque está rota y muy cansada, sus ojos se llenan de odio en cuanto ve a Percy y grita con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡VETE! —Le ordena. Y Percy retrocede un paso, confundido y presa de un dolor que no tiene que ver únicamente con ella—. ¡No quiero verte más! ¡VETE!

Percy siente unas manos fuertes sobre sus hombros y cuando gira la cabeza ve al señor Clearwater. Sólo lo ha visto en fotografías inmóviles y repletas de color, pero no necesita saber más de él para darse cuenta de que ansía poder arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo. Y aunque es muggle y no debería estar en San Mungo, Percy no se resiste mientras es expulsado de la habitación y arrojado a un pasillo frío y aséptico.

Se queda muy quieto un instante. Y no quiere que pase, pero su mente se ve invadida por los recuerdos de las últimas semanas. La Batalla de Hogwarts, la muerte de Fred, el llanto de sus padres, el funeral por los caídos, las visitas rápidas al Ministerio y el rostro del funcionario que le dijo que Penny había pasado meses en Azkaban, que había sobrevivido y que se recuperaba de sus lesiones en San Mungo.

Percy no lo dudó un instante y se plantó en el hospital mágico. Después de tantos y tan largos días de infortunios, pensó que reencontrarse con Penny sería algo bueno, que le devolvería la esperanza y las ganas de seguir adelante, pero no ha sido así. Nadie le ha dicho exactamente qué le han hecho, pero en el rostro de su antigua novia puede vislumbrarse todo el mal que le han causado. Percy quiere volver ahí dentro y disculparse con ella y asegurarle que todo va a salir bien y que quiere volver a su lado, pero sus pies no responden porque saben que no es una buena idea.

Penny no quiere verle más y a Percy no le extraña porque en los últimos tiempos no se ha portado bien con ella. Recuerda aquellos días maravillosos en Hogwarts, cuando eran un par de críos locos de amor que soñaban con pasar la vida juntos. Y recuerda también lo ocurrido unos meses antes del regreso oficial de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, cuando la rechazó a ella igual que rechazó a su familia.

Tras la ruptura intentó disculparse muchas veces, pero lo único que logró fue recuperar un poco de la amistad del pasado. Ahora no tendrá ni eso porque Penny no quiere verle. Y si no se encuentran frente a frente, Percy no podrá explicarle que intentó advertirla de que no acudiera al Ministerio cuando la llamaran para declarar, ni que se la jugó para ayudarla a escapar antes de que se la llevaran a Azkaban, ni que hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para que la soltaran. No podrá decirle lo mucho que se ha preocupado por ella ni lo feliz que se siente al saberla viva. No podrá luchar por ganarse de nuevo su cariño porque ella parece odiarle. Y, simplemente, es demasiado.

Percy se apoya en la pared y suspira. Está muy cansado. Desde que Fred murió y se le dio carta blanca para regresar a La Madriguera, no ha hecho más que procurar ser el más fuerte de la familia. Sabe que todos están destrozados por la pérdida y, aunque él también extraña muchísimo a Fred, no cree merecer ser consolado por los demás. No después de lo que les ha hecho. Y es por eso por lo que sólo se permite llorar una vez encerrado en su habitación, por lo que siempre está atento a las necesidades de los demás y se muestra dispuesto a dar apoyo a quien lo necesite. Está tan preocupado por evitar que su familia se hunda que ha dejado de velar por sí mismo y se siente incapaz de soportar el rechazo de Penny.

De pronto, su cerebro parece perder la capacidad de pensar con claridad y se ve a sí mismo dirigiéndose a la salida que da al mundo muggle. No se siente con fuerzas para aparecerse en La Madriguera y definitivamente no va a irse volando porque la red flú no es una opción desde que los mortífagos la utilizan para intentar escapar de la justicia. Además, tampoco le hace especial ilusión regresar a casa para encontrarse a su madre llorando en la cocina y a George languideciendo de pena en el jardín. Lo que necesita es caminar hasta tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para volver a ser el Percy Weasley fuerte y decidido que quiere y necesita ser después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Se encuentra tan irremediablemente deprimido que ni siquiera cae en la cuenta de que apenas ha pisado el mundo muggle en su vida. Penny a veces le hablaba sobre un montón de normas básicas que uno debe conocer para sobrevivir en él, pero Percy se niega a pensar más en ella y se limita a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Tal vez, si se hubiera molestado en recordar que existen unos vehículos llamados coches (y su padre tuvo uno hace tiempo, demonios) que circulan por las carreteras negras a toda velocidad, no hubiera terminado estampándose contra el capó de uno de ellos.

* * *

**II**

Cuando abre los ojos, se siente confundido y absolutamente fuera de lugar. Lo primero que ve es un techo inmaculadamente blanco y un instante después el olor a desinfectante se cuela por sus fosas nasales. Sólo cuando intenta moverse un poco para averiguar dónde se encuentra es consciente de que tiene un montón de chismes raros en el brazo. Y entonces el pánico llega sin avisar y hace ademán de levantarse. No puede porque unas manos fuertes colocadas sobre sus hombros le paralizan por completo.

—No se mueva, señor —Es una voz femenina y Percy distingue la rechoncha figura de una mujer de pelo blanco sobre él—. Quédese tumbado. Se ha dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero se va poner bien.

La mujer le dice algo más, pero Percy no le hace ningún caso porque lo único que quiere es averiguar qué está pasando. Intenta hablar, pero la garganta le arde y tiene la boca seca y, además, en cuestión de segundos se ve rodeado por un montón de gente vestida de azul que le hace multitud de cosas extrañas. Escucha algo sobre que los resultados de las _radioalgos _están bien y quiere preguntar, de verdad que sí, pero de pronto le entra mucho sueño porque toda esa gente rara es agotadora.

—No se duerma, señor. Vamos a hacerle unas pruebas.

Un tipo bigotudo se empeña en mantenerle despierto. Le hace mirar fijamente una ridícula luz blanca, le toquetea el cuello y la cabeza y le ayuda a incorporarse un poco, lo justo para que Percy se maree y se deje caer de medio lado sobre la cama. El bigotudo dice algo sobre una conmoción y le asegura que no tiene nada grave y le insta a dormir y, obviamente, el joven obedece encantado.

Cuando se despierta otra vez, tiene las ideas mucho más claras a pesar de que sigue sin saber dónde está. Nada parece haber cambiado a su alrededor y echa un vistazo comprendiendo que está en algún sitio muggle. Y es entonces cuando se ve a sí mismo caminando sin rumbo por la calle, con el ánimo por los suelos y el corazón destrozado, y a ese vehículo color blanco pasándole por encima. En realidad fue Percy el que cayó sobre el coche después de impactar contra él, pero no se acuerda de eso.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya te has despertado!

Se lleva un gran sobresalto cuando el rostro de una chica aparece en su campo visual. Parece más joven que él, tiene el pelo negro corto enmarcándole la cara y lleva flequillo y las facciones resultan un tanto infantiles, con su naricita respingona, sus labios rojos y sus dientes blancos y, ante todo, unos enormes y redondeados ojos negrísimos que sonríen aún más que la boca. Percy vuelve a sentirse un poco confuso porque no entiende cómo alguien puede parecer tan contento en medio de todo el infierno que se están viendo obligados a vivir.

—Los médicos dicen que estás bien, pero voy a avisarles de todas formas, ¿vale?

La chica parece dispuesta a marcharse, pero por algún extraño motivo, la mano de Percy toma vida propia y se aferra a su muñeca. La sonrisa desaparece y la preocupación se hace presente en los ojos oscuros.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—En el hospital —Le extraña mucho que la chica pueda hablar con tanta calma—. Has sufrido un pequeño accidente, pero no tienes ninguna lesión de gravedad. Los médicos han dicho que quieren tenerte esta noche en observación, pero mañana podrás irte a casa.

Percy asimila toda la información con una molesta lentitud. Apoya la cabeza en la almohada y entonces cae en la cuenta de que si esa chica está contenta es porque no sabe nada de la guerra mágica. Es una muggle de los pies a la cabeza y cuando la observa un poco mejor se percata de que es menudita y lleva puesto un alegre vestido multicolor.

—¿Un accidente?

—Sí —La muchacha se pone roja hasta las orejas y aparta un momento la vista—. Verás, es que yo te… Bueno, te atropellé.

—¿Me atropellaste?

—Con el coche. No me di cuenta de que ibas a cruzar la calle y no pude frenar a tiempo —Se muerde el labio inferior y se calla el pequeño detalle de que Percy iba andando como si fuera un zombie—. Me llevé un susto grandísimo y lo siento mucho.

Percy frunce el ceño e intenta pensar. Atropellado. Hasta suena ridículo, pero debe ser algo serio porque la chica parece estar esperando que diga algo.

—Has tenido suerte —La chica sigue hablando—. No te has roto ni un hueso, aunque seguramente el hombro te dolerá durante un tiempo. Pero deberían explicártelo los médicos. Yo estaba muy nerviosa y no entendí muy bien lo que dijeron. Voy a buscar a alguien.

Percy supone que es lo mejor que puede hacer, no porque tenga ganas de que le examine uno de esos sanadores muggles, sino porque si la chica se larga, él podrá desaparecerse del hospital e irse a casa. Aparte de un poco aturdido, no se encuentra del todo mal y está ansioso por volver a la normalidad. Además, seguramente en La Madriguera estarán muertos de preocupación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —Pregunta entonces. Todavía no ha soltado a la chica.

—Unas seis horas.

—¡Oh, vaya!

—Si quieres que llame a algún familiar, lo haré encantada.

—¿Qué?

—Tu familia. Deben estar preocupados por ti. Si me das el número de teléfono, los llamaré. Creo que antes han buscado alguna identificación entre tu ropa, pero no han encontrado nada.

Percy frunce el ceño y le echa un vistazo a su cuerpo. Está vestido con un ridículo pijama de hospital que deja a la vista sus piernas huesudas y un tanto peludas. Por algún motivo se pone rojo hasta las orejas y se pregunta si esa chica habrá estado mirándole mientras dormía.

—¿Quieres que llame?

La chica insiste y él se da cuenta de que tiene que darle alguna respuesta. Por supuesto que quiere contarle a su madre lo que le ha ocurrido para evitar que se muera de un ataque de nervios, pero esa muggle no tiene manera de ponerse en contacto con ella. A menos que tenga una lechuza por mascota, por supuesto.

—No hace falta. No están en Londres y no creo que puedan venir.

—Vale —La joven se muerde el labio nuevamente y recupera la sonrisa antes de hablar—. Me llamo Audrey Ramsey.

Percy parpadea y supone que le toca decir su nombre aunque no le apetezca.

—Percy Weasley.

—Muy bien, Percy. Si me sueltas, iré a por un médico.

La tal Audrey le guiña un ojo y él finalmente libera su muñeca. Mientras la muggle se va en busca de ayuda, Percy intenta levantarse de la cama y se arranca las cosas del brazo con resultados catastróficos. Cuando la enfermera de pelo blanco le echa la bronca, se siente avergonzado como un niño pequeño y decide que pasar la noche en un hospital muggle no será tan malo. Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones por la mañana.

* * *

**III**

Audrey insiste en quedarse con él toda la noche. Percy le dice que no hace falta que lo haga, que se encuentra bien y no necesita a nadie, pero la chica se siente muy culpable por haberle atropellado y demuestra ser bastante terca. Percy enseguida se siente adormilado porque los médicos le han dado un montón de calmantes para el dolor (que a saber qué consecuencias le traerán después) y es normal que le produzcan sueño. Lo último que ve antes de caer rendido es a Audrey Ramsey sentada en un butacón oscuro, con los pies descalzos y la cara apoyada en una mano.

Cuando se despierta, la chica no está por allí, pero sí un montón de médicos que vuelven a hacerle cosas rarísimas y que le aseguran que se encuentra perfectamente y que puede irse a casa si quiere. Percy no tarda ni cinco minutos en ponerse su ropa y se prepara para abandonar el hospital cuando la chica muggle le sale al paso. Trae el mismo vestido del día anterior y sonríe incluso más que ayer.

—Me han dicho que ya te han dado el alta. Me alegro un montón.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¡Menos mal! Creí que te había matado o algo así —La tal Audrey parece francamente aliviada—. La poli vino anoche y me interrogó. ¿Han ido a verte a ti?

—¿La poli?

—Sí, para aclarar los detalles del accidente y todo eso.

Lo último que le apetece a Percy es meterse en follones con las autoridades muggles (supone que la poli debe ser una cosa parecida a los aurores) y niega con la cabeza.

—No hace falta que se aclare nada. Fue un accidente.

—Sí, pero de todas formas tienen que investigar y eso. Aunque si tú no presentas ninguna denuncia, no creo que haya problemas.

—¿Una denuncia?

—Ayer me hicieron un test de alcoholemia y todo, pero iba muy despacito y tú… —La tal Audrey se muerde el labio y Percy supone que es algo que hace cuando está nerviosa. Él mismo no se siente demasiado cómodo con la conversación porque hay cosas del proceder de los muggles que no termina de entender y porque, demonios, le apetece muchísimo irse a casa—. No mirabas por donde ibas.

Percy nota cómo se le suben los colores y le arden las mejillas. Realmente iba muy despistado, pero se había sentido tan mal después de ver a Penny que era incapaz de pensar con claridad. De hecho, ahora que vuelve a pensar en ella, la depresión amenaza con volver a hacerse fuerte.

—Ya da igual, de verdad. Olvídalo. No me ha pasado nada y creo que fue por mi culpa.

La chica le mira con extrañeza y finalmente asiente. Para sorpresa de Percy, busca algo en su bolso y le tiende lo que parece una tarjetita.

—Mis padres tienen un restaurante genial cerca de aquí. Pásate cuando quieras y te compensaré por todo lo que ha ocurrido. Hacemos la mejor pizza de todo Londres —Percy alza una ceja y se dice que puede vivir sin probar esa dichosa pizza—. Tengo que marcharme ya, pero si quieres que te acerque a algún lado sólo tienes que decirlo.

—No hace falta. Me las arreglaré.

La tal Audrey amplía la sonrisa y le tiende una mano.

—Encantada de conocerte, Percy. Hasta pronto.

—Igualmente.

Y Percy observa a la chica muggle mientras se aleja, consciente de que no se encontrará con ella nunca más. O al menos eso espera.

* * *

_Hola a todos y a todas. Como me temo que la historia va a rondar las 10.000 palabras de máximo, he decidido dividirla en tres partes para hacer que la lectura sea un poco más fácil. En este primer capítulo hay exactamente 2.698 palabras, que no está nada mal para empezar. Procuraré actualizar mañana mismo, a ver si en un par de días ya tengo el reto terminado y puedo apuntarme nuevamente, jeje. Besos y hasta pronto._


	2. Parte 2

**ATROPELLO CASI MORTAL**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

* * *

**IV**

La varita.

Percy empieza a creer muy seriamente que se ha vuelto loco. Abandonó el hospital muggle una hora antes y no ha echado en falta la varita hasta que no ha llegado el momento de desaparecerse para ir a casa. Ha estado paseando porque realmente tiene la cabeza hecha un lío y aún no se ha repuesto tras el rechazo de Penny y acaba de darse cuenta de que no la tiene. Y lo que es peor, seguramente algún muggle le habrá puesto las manos encima, si es que no la perdió durante el atropello.

De repente se siente muy mareado y quiere ponerse a vomitar. Últimamente las cosas van de mal en peor y si no se pone a gritar es porque lo considera de muy mal gusto. Sabe que su madre debe estar muy preocupada, pero no puede ir a La Madriguera si no tiene la varita, así que desanda lo andado y vuelve al hospital a ver si tiene suerte y los muggles la tienen por ahí guardada. Espera que para ellos no sea más que un trocito de madera porque si se dan cuenta de lo que es en realidad, mejor ni pensar en lo que podría ocurrir.

Sin embargo, cuando habla con uno de los chicos de la recepción y le comunica que desea recuperar algunas pertenencias personales, el chaval le dice que no tienen nada suyo. Y se asegura de que así sea porque, demonios, también hay muggles que saben ser eficientes. Percy está a punto de desesperarse y se dice que tiene que ir hasta el lugar del accidente y buscar por allí, pero duda mucho que vaya a encontrarla. Y entonces tendrá que pasarse horas en un Ministerio de Magia que se ha convertido en un auténtico caos durante la guerra y denunciar la desaparición de la varita, dar explicaciones engorrosas y aguantar alguna que otra mirada burlona.

Percy se dispone a encaminar sus pasos hacia allá. Al menos podrá contactar con la familia una vez llegue al Ministerio porque lo último que quiere después de todo lo que ha pasado es que a su madre le de algo. Se acuerda de Fred y sonríe un instante cuando piensa en la de bromas que George y él podrían haber hecho respecto a la pérdida de la varita. El corazón se le encoje en el pecho cuando se da cuenta de que esas bromas ya nunca llegarán porque Fred no está y George parece haberse ido con él.

Maldice la guerra una vez más. Lo ha hecho en multitud de ocasiones durante los últimos días y otra vez se siente cansado y a punto de explotar. Y encima ha extraviado la varita. Penny le rechaza, es atropellado por una chica muggle, pasa la noche en un horrible hospital y, para colmo de males, pierde lo único que le identifica como mago.

Un momento. La chica que le atropelló. ¡Eso es! Percy busca en el bolsillo del pantalón la cosa muggle que esa tal Audrey le dio justo antes de despedirse y se le ocurre que tal vez ella pudo recuperar la varita. Es su última esperanza antes de aceptar con resignación el hecho de verse sometido al más absoluto ridículo. Y, ¿quién sabe? Hasta cabe la posibilidad de que le procesen legalmente por exponerse ante los muggles de esa manera. Cosas más raras se han visto.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Percy sale en pos del restaurante de la familia de Audrey Ramsey. Efectivamente no está muy lejos de allí y cuando se detiene frente a la puerta descubre que es un sitio no muy grande pero con pinta de elegante y acogedor. Para su disgusto, está cerrado. Percy supone que es muy temprano y que le tocará esperar y pasa un par de horas dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la calle, sintiéndose preocupado, cansado y bastante hambriento. Además, el efecto de las medicinas muggles ya se le ha pasado y empieza a dolerle todo el cuerpo, algo normal porque se ha dado un buen golpe.

Empieza a preguntarse si es posible que el restaurante no abra ese día cuando ve acercarse a una pareja de cincuentones. El hombre es alto y robusto y luce con orgullo una prominente barriga y Percy apenas necesita echarle un vistazo a la mujer para saber que es familia de la tal Audrey Ramsey: son idénticas. Se siente un poco decepcionado porque la chica no esté con ellos, pero supone que lo mejor que puede hacer es acercarse a la pareja y preguntar por Audrey. Por algún motivo se pone muy nervioso, pero consigue saludar a los dos muggles con bastante cordialidad.

—Buenos días —Percy se enfrenta a la mirada interrogante de aquellas dos personas—. No quisiera importunarles, pero me preguntaba si Audrey Ramsey trabaja aquí.

—¿Audrey? Pues sí, aunque hoy vendrá un poco más tarde.

—¡Oh! ¿Y no existe una forma de contactar con ella? Necesito tratar un asunto muy urgente.

Los muggles intercambian una mirada y la mujer habla.

—Si es tan urgente, podemos llamarla por teléfono. ¿Le importaría decirnos quién es usted?

—Me llamo Percy Weasley y ayer sufrí un accidente y…

—¡Oh! ¡El chico del atropello! —El tono de la mujer se ha agudizado una octava, logrando parecerse aún más si cabe a la tal Audrey—. ¿Estás bien? Mi hija nos llamó ayer para explicarnos lo que había ocurrido.

—Estoy bien, pero me gustaría preguntarle una cosa.

—¡Por supuesto! —Percy, que no se espera que el hombre vaya a agarrarle con tanta fuerza, da un pasito atrás. Sin embargo, en menos que canta un hipogrifo se encuentra dentro del restaurante muggle más limpio y ordenado que ha visto nunca. Y no lo piensa porque sea el primero que visita, claro que no—. Siéntate, chico. Audrey estará aquí en un periquete.

El hombre desaparece por una puerta y la mujer enciende las luces y aparece detrás de una barra de madera que brilla pulcramente. Y, además, huele bien.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Yo…

—¡Uhm! Ya es tarde para desayunar, pero voy a darte algo que hará que te chupes los dedos.

Y sin más, la mujer también desaparece por la puerta de antes. Percy se queda muy quieto, pensando en que su locura no hace más que aumentar. Incluso se plantea la posibilidad de irse sin hacer ruido, pero la madre de la tal Audrey ya ha regresado.

—Marlon dice que Audrey tardará media hora en venir.

—Puedo esperarla fuera. No quisiera molestar.

—¡Oh, no molestas! —La mujer, que no ha parado de moverse ni un instante, coloca frente a Percy una gran porción de pizza y una copa de vino. Él quiere negarse a comer porque una parte de sí mismo siempre ha creído que la comida muggle puede ser venenosa, pero está hambriento y la pizza huele genial—. Además, nos viene de perlas que estés por aquí. Marlon se ha inventado una receta nueva y vamos a utilizarte como conejillo de indias.

—¿Qué?

—No te preocupes, es comestible. O al menos eso dice mi marido.

La mujer se ríe y no se da cuenta de que Percy realmente teme morir envenenado. Pese a todo, corta un trocito de la porción con un cuchillo y un tenedor y se la lleva a la boca. Decir que está delicioso es quedarse corto y la señora Ramsey parece percatarse de ello.

—Está buena, ¿verdad? Marlon siempre ha tenido mucha mano para la cocina, por eso me casé con él —Percy traga e intenta decir algo, pero la muggle sigue hablando—. Cuando Audrey nos llamó para decirnos lo que había pasado, nos llevamos un susto tremendo. Normalmente es muy prudente al volante, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo va a producirse un accidente. ¿De verdad no te ha pasado nada?

—No, no se preocupe. Estoy bien —O eso quiere pensar, aunque lo de la locura sigue rondándole la cabeza.

—Audrey estaba muy preocupada por ti. Menos mal que todo está bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí, claro.

—Porque no ocurre nada —La señora Ramsey le mira con suspicacia—. Quiero decir, no la estás buscando porque haya pasado nada.

—¡Oh, no! Sólo quiero preguntarle una cosa.

—Está bien —La muggle le da un golpecito en el dorso de la mano y le sonríe—. Voy a ver si Marlon necesita ayuda. Disfruta de la pizza y llámame si necesitas algo. Estás en tu casa.

La mujer enciende el equipo de música y se va nuevamente a la cocina. Percy se queda muy quieto un instante, con los ojos clavados en una larga fila de botellas de cristal y con un sentimiento extraño agolpándose en el pecho. Se da cuenta de que esa gente tiene una vida normal y corriente, de que la guerra no les ha alcanzado y que seguramente no tendrán ninguna preocupación que les quite el sueño y siente envidia. Nunca antes ha querido ser un muggle, pero ese día le encantaría estar en su lugar. Daría lo que fuera por dejar de sentir aquel dolor, por devolverle la vida a Fred y por hacer desaparecer la guerra y sus consecuencias. Pero no puede hacer nada y, puesto que las tripas le rugen de hambre, decide que la pizza es una buena forma de evadirse de todo aquello.

La saborea despacio, escuchando la música suave y los ruidos que proceden de la cocina. Unos cinco minutos después la puerta de entrada se abre y Percy espera encontrarse frente a frente con la tal Audrey, pero en su lugar un hombre de pelo grisáceo le saluda y, sin más, se mete en la cocina. Le parece escuchar risas y bromas y nuevamente se siente raro. Él ha perdido a Fred y seguramente a Penny (y su varita, aunque espera recuperarla) y el mundo sigue girando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tiene tiempo de terminarse aquel delicioso tentempié antes de que Audrey llegue al restaurante. El vestido de colores ha sido sustituido por una sobria falda oscura y una camisa de un tono azul muy pálido y, aunque se ha recogido el pelo, los mechones más cortos se escapan y le dan cierto aire rebelde.

—¡Hola, Percy! No esperaba que fueras a visitarnos tan pronto —Se acerca a él y le estrecha con fuerza la mano. Le mira con extrañeza un instante y Percy supone que se ha dado cuenta de que él no se ha cambiado de ropa—. Ya veo que te están dando de comer. ¿Es el experimento de papá?

—Creo que sí.

—¿Y está rica? —Percy asiente—. No sé cómo se las apaña, pero todo le sale riquísimo —Se muerde el labio inferior y se sienta a su lado—. Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Percy se alegra de que vaya directa al asunto que desea tratar y se pasa la mano por el pelo con cierto nerviosismo. No sabe muy bien cómo plantear el problema, así que deja que las palabras le salgan solas.

—Todo estaba bien pero me preguntaba si ayer, después del atropello, encontraste algo en el suelo.

La tal Audrey entorna los ojos y da un saltito en el taburete del bar. A continuación, echa mano de un enorme bolso de colores y rebusca algo en su interior.

—¡Qué tonta soy! —Dice mientras busca y vuelve a buscar—. No sé si pueda servirte para algo pero encontré una cosa de madera que salió disparada y… ¡Aquí está!

Percy quiere ponerse a gritar de alivio cuando la chica le planta su varita frente a los ojos. Por suerte, con los años ha aprendido a controlar sus emociones e impulsos y es capaz de mantener la calma.

—Muchísimas gracias. Precisamente es lo que estaba buscando.

Puede sentir la magia acariciándole los dedos en cuanto coge la varita. ¡Menos mal! Todo parece que se está solucionando poco a poco.

—Me alegra que lo hayas recuperado.

—Sí, bueno —Percy, que por suerte es capaz de recuperar su cordura, se pone en pie—. Debo irme ya.

—¡Claro! Pero no olvides pasarte por aquí de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo?

—Haré lo que pueda.

Aunque realmente duda mucho que vaya a hacerlo. Después de todo, ya tiene lo más importante: la varita.

* * *

**V**

—¿De verdad estás bien? —Su madre le pone una mano en la frente para comprobar la temperatura corporal—. Porque a lo mejor deberías ir a San Mungo para que te echen un vistazo.

—No hace falta, mamá. Fue un golpe de nada y si no he venido antes a casa fue porque los muggles no me quitaban ojo de encima y no podía escaquearme para aparecerme.

—Pero si te duele tanto…

—Estoy bien. De verdad.

Percy besa la mano de su madre y se deja mimar un poco más. Molly Weasley tiene los ojos enrojecidos y está pálida y ojerosa, signo inequívoco de que otra vez ha estado llorando por Fred. Y, quizá, también por él. Percy considera que esa mujer ya ha derramado suficientes lágrimas por su causa y se promete nuevamente que hará lo que sea para compensarla. Durante mucho tiempo ha demostrado ser un imbécil, pero a partir de ahora será diferente porque la guerra le ha ayudado a comprender cuáles son sus prioridades y, por primera vez en toda su vida, el trabajo no está a la cabeza.

—Voy a preparar una tarta de chocolate. Es tu favorita, ¿recuerdas?

—Gracias, mamá.

En los últimos días, la mujer no ha hecho más que cocinar. Parece encontrar cierto alivio en preparar los guisos favoritos de sus seres queridos y Percy se dice que está bien porque al menos así no llora ni llama entre susurros a su hijo muerto. Sólo cuando ella no está, el joven brujo se fija en su padre, que está sentado de mala manera en el sofá y que no tiene buen aspecto. A él también le duele la pérdida y está envejecido y sin afeitar. Percy le mira sin saber qué decir porque, aunque ha sido aceptado de nuevo en el seno familiar, se siente terriblemente avergonzado en su presencia.

—El accidente ocurrió cuando volvía de visitar a Penny, ¿verdad? —Percy asiente y, aunque se alegra de que su padre haya iniciado la conversación, no le gusta el tema. Le horroriza—. ¿Cómo está?

—No quiso verme —Percy traga saliva y recuerda lo que una sanadora le había contado—. Creo que ya no quiere saber nada del mundo mágico. No sé lo que le hicieron en Azkaban, pero culpa a todo el mundo.

Espera oír alguna clase de protesta, pero Arthur Weasley suspira y se acomoda un poco mejor.

—Imagino que ha debido ser duro para ti, hijo —Percy se estremece ante esa palabra. Es agradable volver a escucharla de labios de su padre—. Pero entiendo a Penny. En el Ministerio se comentan cosas terribles y Shacklebolt teme que muchos hijos de muggles preferirán no volver al mundo mágico cuando todo esto termine.

—¿Por qué? Ya no tienen nada que temer y son brujos y merecen vivir como tales.

—Sí, pero también han sufrido mucho y sólo quieren huir de todo esto —Arthur Weasley suspira y agita tristemente la cabeza—. A veces, yo también quiero escapar. Todo lo que ha pasado, la muerte de tu hermano… No sé si podremos con esto. Tu madre está hecha polvo y a mi…

Se queda callado. Percy tampoco puede hablar porque se le ha hecho un nudo en la garganta y está luchando valientemente contra las ganas de llorar. Es duro, cierto, pero tienen que salir adelante. No pueden rendirse. No deben hacerlo. Su padre se levanta, murmura con voz amarga que se va al cobertizo y Percy se queda solo en la sala de estar de La Madriguera, pensando en que todo es un asco y sintiendo nuevamente envidia de la tal Audrey y su familia. No quiere lágrimas y lamentos. Quiere risas y bromas y le atormenta no saber qué hacer para tenerlas.

* * *

**VI**

Un mes después, Percy y George se pelean. El mayor, harto de ver como su hermano languidece encerrado a oscuras en su dormitorio, intenta sacarlo de allí a rastras y obtiene a cambio algo que no se esperaba. George se retuerce furioso y le suelta unas cuantas verdades que duelen como puñales.

—La familia te importa una mierda —Le dijo a voz en grito, empujándole y sollozando entre frase y frase—. ¡Nos abandonaste! ¡Fuiste un cobarde y volviste cuando era tarde! ¡No te hagas el héroe porque la guerra no te afectó como a los demás! ¡No luchaste cuando debiste! ¡No estás mutilado como yo! ¡Dejaste morir a Fred! ¡Ojalá hubieras sido tú!

Después de la última frase, la voz de su madre venció a la de George. Molly quiso poner orden y Percy cree recordar que intentó abrazarle y que le dijo que nada de lo que George decía iba en serio, pero Percy no pudo prestar atención porque realmente se sentía roto. Porque George tenía razón. Tal vez debería haber sido él. Tal vez su muerte no hubiera dolido tanto porque después de todo ya llevaba tiempo lejos de los Weasley, ¿qué diferencia hubiera supuesto?

Se va de La Madriguera sin decir una palabra y no sabe cómo termina parado enfrente del restaurante de la tal Audrey Ramsey. Ya es muy tarde y parecen a punto de cerrar y él se queda parado en la puerta, observando a los empleados mientras limpian y preparan todo para el día siguiente. Una vez más envidia su vida normal y maldice la guerra y echa de menos a Fred y a Penny hasta que la cabeza le da vueltas y tiene que apoyarse en la pared.

Está medio oculto por las sombras y cuando la gente empieza a salir no le ven. Percy supone que lo más adecuado sería irse antes de que alguien le vea, pero su cuerpo no le obedece e incluso da un paso adelante cuando los señores Ramsey salen a la calle acompañados de Audrey y un par de chicos más. Se da cuenta de que son una familia normal que se ríe y se quiere y desea con todas sus fuerzas estar en su lugar.

Es el señor Ramsey el primero que lo ve. Se queda serio un instante y luego le da un codazo a su hija y le señala con la cabeza.

—Tu amigo ha vuelto.

Sin mediar palabra, todos los muggles se alejan excepto la tal Audrey, que se ha dejado el pelo suelto y lleva el uniforme del trabajo puesto. No sonríe y Percy quiere decirle que lo haga porque ella es una persona normal que no ha sufrido y tiene cientos de motivos para hacerlo.

—Había perdido la esperanza de que volvieras —Le dice ella amablemente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —La voz de Percy está ronca porque tiene ganas de llorar. Las palabras de George resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez—. Ya no me duele nada.

—Me alegro —Ella le mira con suspicacia—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

—Yo… ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Audrey alza las cejas y, aunque al principio no se le ve muy convencida, finalmente acepta.

—No quería molestarte. ¿Te ibas a casa?

—Hemos tenido un día de los buenos pero no te preocupes. Me gusta pasear.

No dicen nada durante un rato. Percy no sabe porqué necesita tanto estar con esa chica, pero se siente bien. Supone que es agradable rodearse de gente que no está tan destrozada como él y la mira de reojo, dándose cuenta de que es guapa. No despampanante como lo es Penny, pero guapa al fin y al cabo.

—Ya veo que el negocio es muy familiar —Dice cuando se siente con fuerzas para hablar. Ella le sonríe y asiente.

—Mis padres lo montaron poco después de casarse. Mis hermanos y yo prácticamente hemos crecido allí y echamos una mano de vez en cuando.

—Yo diría que es más que eso.

—No te creas. Mi hermano mayor se irá a Estados Unidos en septiembre a completar sus estudios y mi hermana quiere largarse a Francia a hacer unos cursos de cocina. Es la única que ha heredado el talento de papá.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo? Aún estoy intentando terminar la secundaria —Percy frunce el ceño porque, a pesar de ser más joven que él, a esas alturas ya debería haber terminado los estudios básicos. Audrey parece notar su extrañeza porque se ríe—. No te pienses que soy tonta. No he podido hacerlo antes porque he pasado la mayor parte de mi adolescencia en el hospital y los estudios eran algo secundario.

—¿Qué? —Eso sí que le resulta increíble. No es posible que una chica que puede sonreír de esa manera haya estado enferma. No es posible. Ni justo.

—No voy a decir que me gustara estar allí, pero he aprendido mucho de la experiencia —Audrey se detiene y se pone frente a él como si fuera plenamente consciente de lo mucho que ese chico casi desconocido necesita escuchar lo que tiene que decir—. He aprendido que mi familia me quiere un montón y que yo les quiero un montón a ellos. Me he dado cuenta de que tengo unos amigos geniales que están locos por devolverme el tiempo perdido. He descubierto que los libros pueden ser tus mejores compañeros cuando cae la noche y tienes que quedarte en un sitio en el que no quieres estar. Y sobre todo, he aprendido a amar la vida.

Percy traga saliva y otra vez quiere llorar. Pero esa vez no es sólo de amargura porque las palabras de la chica le llenan de esperanza y le muestran que se puede salir adelante.

—No me gusta lamentarme —Audrey sigue hablando. Y sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo—. No merece la pena llorar por lo que pudo haber sido. Prefiero mirar hacia delante y darme cuenta de que tengo muchas cosas por las que vivir. Y me encanta ir a mi aire, ¿sabes? Gritar, correr, saltar y reír cuando me apetece, sin importarme lo que piensen los demás porque no tengo ni un segundo que perder. Y sueño. Siempre sueño con lo que haré mañana y lucho con todas mis fuerzas por hacerlo realidad.

Percy la mira. Ella no espera que le diga nada. Sólo está ahí quieta, llenando sus pulmones de aire y disfrutando de una vida que, pese a todo el sufrimiento pasado, es y siempre será suya. Suspira y sonríe. Por primera vez desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, Percy Weasley sonríe.

—¿Y con qué sueñas?

—¡Oh! Pues con sacar unas notas buenísimas en los exámenes de septiembre y con ir a la universidad. Todavía no sé qué quiero hacer, pero será algo genial, te lo aseguro —Hace una pausa y le mira fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Con qué sueñas tú?

Percy no piensa la respuesta y se limita a ser impulsivo. Y es genial.

—Con tomarme un café contigo mañana por la tarde. Si te viene bien.

—Creo que podré hacer un hueco.

Y Audrey Ramsey le toma de la mano y le guía a través de las calles londinenses. No saben adónde van, pero no importa porque están haciendo algo que nunca deberían dejar de hacer: vivir.

* * *

_Y esto son 3.875 palabras. Ahora sólo queda la última parte que deberá estar para mañana mismo si no pasa nada. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero que estéis disfrutando con la historia. En serio, Audrey y Percy son geniales. ¡Llenemos Fanfiction con fics sobre ellos!_


	3. Parte 3

**ATROPELLO CASI MORTAL**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

* * *

**VII**

Percy regresa a casa cerca de medianoche. Ha pasado un buen rato paseando con Audrey Ramsey y después ha estado reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido con George. Y aunque las palabras le han dolido enormemente y se siente destrozado cada vez que piensa que tiene su parte de razón, se ve capaz de perdonarle. Si es que George considera que ha hecho algo mal, por supuesto.

Todas sus dudas quedan resueltas cuando lo ve sentado en un sofá. Tiene la espalda muy recta y los ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados, fijos en la pared. Percy sabe que tiene que decirle algo, pero le da miedo no ser capaz de afrontar lo que está por venir. Y es entonces cuando se acuerda de Audrey y sus ganas de vivir y se da cuenta de que temer al futuro es casi tan inútil como arrepentirse del pasado. Así pues, se guarda la varita con cuidado y se acerca a él.

—Hola George.

Su hermano le mira. Percy está acostumbrado a sus ojos repletos de vida y malicia y algo se estremece en su interior cuando los ve tan vacíos. George está más serio de lo que ha estado en toda su vida y se pone en pie en cuanto le ve.

—Al fin llegas. Creí que ibas a pasar otra noche fuera de casa. Supongo que los muggles no te han secuestrado esta vez.

Percy sonríe ante el patético intento de broma y decide que no está de más seguirle la corriente.

—He conseguido escapar a tiempo.

—Ya —George se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se balancea con nerviosismo antes de volver a hablar—. Pues menos mal que has venido. Estaba empezando a caerme de sueño.

—Pues haberte ido a la cama.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero me mamá me lo prohibió. Quiere que hablemos.

Percy aprieta los dientes y le parece que George hace lo mismo. Aunque ya hace varias semanas de la muerte de Fred, aún no han mantenido ni una sola conversación, ni para bien ni para mal. Y Percy prefiere no pensar en la pelea de antes.

—Se enfadó mucho conmigo cuando te dije eso y, bueno, su parte de razón tiene. Creo que no estuve muy afortunado.

Percy suspira. No, no lo estuvo, pero tampoco está seguro de querer oír cómo se disculpa por ello. Si de él dependiera, eliminaría ese recuerdo de su memoria. Así pues, dice lo único que se le ocurre.

—No debí sacarte de la habitación. Lo estás pasando mal y no quiero hacerte sentir aún peor.

—Ya —George sonríe y le mira con resignación—. Fui yo el que no debí decirte eso.

—George…

—No, en serio, Percy. Fuiste un capullo cuando te largaste de aquella manera, pero volviste a tiempo y te disculpaste. ¡Y vaya si es difícil pedir perdón! Pero lo hiciste y me alegra que estés aquí.

—Yo también me alegro de estar aquí.

—Y en cuanto a lo de Fred… —George traga aire a bocanadas y se tira del pelo. Percy no puede evitar fijarse en el lugar en el que antes estaba su oreja—. ¡Joder! Sé que no pudiste hacer nada por ayudarle.

—Si hubiera podido…

—Ya lo sé, Percy. Lo sé y lamento lo que dije —George hace una nueva pausa y se pone rojo como un tomate. A su hermano le sorprende enormemente que sea capaz de sentirse avergonzado—. Pero siento más lo otro. De verdad que no creo lo que dije, Percy. Me alegro muchísimo de que estés bien y si te hubiera pasado algo te hubiera echado de menos igual.

Percy agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Y pasa justo lo que se temía. Las lágrimas se le agolpan y el nudo de la garganta se le rompe y se le escapa el sollozo que tanto tiempo lleva ocultando ante los demás. Es entonces cuando siente unos brazos rodeándole y se aferra a George con todas sus fuerzas porque realmente está cansado de hacerse el fuerte. Quiere seguir el consejo de Audrey Ramsey y vivir, pero antes necesita empezar a liberarse del dolor.

—Yo también lo siento, George. No debí irme. Debí estar aquí cuando…

Pero no puede seguir hablando. Comprueba con horror que el llanto desesperado le ha ganado la batalla y se rinde definitivamente. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa abrazado a George, pero cuando se separan los dos tienen las mejillas humedecidas y los dos se sienten idiotas y se prometen que no hablarán sobre eso nunca más. Pasan el resto de la noche bebiendo té y charlando. Por la mañana, Molly Weasley sonríe con todas sus ganas cuando les descubre durmiendo juntos en el sofá.

* * *

**VIII**

—Llego tarde. Lo siento, lo siento.

Audrey Ramsey se agita tan rápidamente que tropieza con una de las sillas del café y está a punto de caerse al suelo. Percy apenas tiene tiempo de evitar que su enorme bolso de colores salga volando y le sonríe mientras la ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio. En otro tiempo hubiera visto con muy malos ojos la falta de puntualidad, pero ese día no le importa porque tras su charla con George se siente mejor de lo que ha estado en meses.

—He perdido el autobús y he tenido que correr tras él hasta la siguiente parada, aunque ha sido inútil porque no he llegado tiempo y de todas formas he tenido que esperar al siguiente. Y todo porque no encontraba el maldito monedero —Audrey echa mano del bolso enorme y rebusca en él. Sonríe de la misma forma que cuando dio con la varita de Percy—. ¡Ah! Aquí estás, pequeño escurridizo. Temí haberlo perdido otra vez con tanto ajetreo. En serio, Percy, me encanta este bolso, pero creo que voy a tener que deshacerme de él. ¡Es tan grande!

—Si te gusta tanto, tal vez deberías conservarlo pero meter menos cosas dentro.

—Imposible, no podría —Audrey toma asiento y llama la atención del camarero. Otra vez lleva puesto un vestido y se ha dejado el pelo suelto—. Siempre lleno el bolso hasta los topes, tenga el tamaño que tenga. Y me da igual que las cosas no me hagan falta. Es una manía.

—Ya veo —Percy se dice que es una manía poco práctica y que debe darle dolor de espalda porque el dichoso bolso pesa un montón—. Pues es bonito.

—Me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi y mis padres tuvieron que comprármelo —Audrey le hace un gesto para que se acerque a ella y habla en voz baja—. Que sepas que siempre consigo lo que quiero —Percy deja escapar una risita—. Ya estás advertido.

—¿Acaso quieres algo de mí?

—Pues da la casualidad de que sí. Esta noche vas a venirte a cenar al restaurante. Mamá ha reservado la mejor mesa para ti y papá te va a preparar el plato especial de la casa. No puedes negarte.

Percy supone que no puede hacerlo y realmente no le desagrada la idea. Todavía no entiende por qué se siente tan a gusto cuando está con esa chica muggle, pero por una vez no quiere pensar en las consecuencias. Se trata de vivir, Audrey lo dejó muy claro. Sólo de eso.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que no estarás solo. Tendrás el honor de cenar con la hija favorita del dueño. Una chica encantadora de verdad, te lo aseguro.

Percy vuelve a reírse. Tiene la sensación de que Audrey ha notado lo deprimido que está y que por eso se empeña en hacerle reír. Y no se queja porque es agradable. Audrey Ramsey es agradable y su sonrisa aún más.

—Espero que no se le haya subido a la cabeza lo de ser la favorita.

—¡Oh, no! Tiene dos hermanos horribles que no se lo permiten. Quizá algún día te hable de ellos.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que tú me hables de los tuyos.

Percy se lo piensa y, aunque lo último que quiere es hablar sobre Fred, acepta el trato. Después de todo, tiene otros cinco hermanos sobre los que conversar largo y tendido.

—Trato hecho.

Audrey, que ya ha pedido los cafés y que ya ha empezado a dar buena cuenta del suyo, comienza a contar su parte. Percy le presta toda su atención y por unas horas se olvida de todo y de todos. En algún momento es vagamente consciente de que no será fácil avanzar, pero algo le dice que el camino se hará más llevadero porque Audrey Ramsey va a permanecer a su lado. Y se alegra por ello. La guerra le ha quitado muchas cosas, pero esa chica muggle, guapa y siempre sonriente, le ha enseñado que siempre hay lugar para la esperanza y nunca lo olvidará.

**FIN**

_La última parte tiene 1.461 palabras, así que por una vez no me he aproximado peligrosamente al límite. Quiero cortar justo aquí porque ya supondréis lo que pasó a continuación: Percy y Audrey se hicieron amigos, luego se enamoraron y luego formaron una familia que me encanta y me vuelve loca. Decir que espero que os haya gustado y que ha sido un gustazo participar en otro reto. Besos y hasta pronto._


End file.
